Hannibal
by Sori17
Summary: Will Graham es un agente del F.B.I con la peculiar capacidad de empatizar con asesinos en serie, lo cual le permite atraparlos. Hannibal Lecter es su psiquiatra, un hombre inteligente, culto y refinado. Ambos trabajan en conjunto para resolver casos. Sin embargo Hannibal oculta un oscuro y terrible secreto... ¿Podra Will escapar de sus garras o todo le saldrá bien al Doctor Lecter?
1. Cena en casa de Hannibal

Estaba nervioso...

Siempre se sentía nervioso en su presencia. Y esa noche en particular sin saber por qué.

Tal vez fuera porque el muy elegante y algo presuntuoso Lecter había tenido la insólita ocurrencia de cenar a solas con su nuevo paciente.

Will no estaba muy al corriente de los tratos que dispensaban los psiquiatras a sus pacientes pero estaba seguro que estos no los invitaban a una cena en soledad en su propia casa.

Llevaban prácticamente nada de conocerse. Hacía sólo algunas semanas Jack, su jefe y jefe del F.B.I le había presentado al doctor que supuestamente le ayudaría a que aclarara su mente y no acabara con un tornillo desfasado. "Otro más", pensaba Will irónicamente.

Y al final de una de sus sesiones de la nada había salido ese temita de la cena...

Durante los días previos a la cena se habían visto con regularidad y Will había estado ansioso por encontrar un pretexto para escapar del compromiso pero había sido inútil.

Y ahora tendría que volver a enfrentarlo a solas...

No es que Hannibal le disgustara, de hecho estaba preocupado porque le sucedía todo lo contrario. El doctor definitivamente ejercía una clase de extraña y poderosa fascinación sobre el que aún no conseguía entender pero en la cual tampoco le interesaba profundizar... Al principio de conocerse había pensado que sólo era un hombre presuntuoso como tantos otros psiquiatras a los cuales la fortuna les había sonreído, pero a medida que trabajaban juntos para resolver casos se había dado cuenta de que había especial en aquel hombre... Algo que atraía como los movimientos de una serpiente a un ratoncillo...

Y ahora caminaba por la calle a oscuras, sumido en sus pensamientos y reflexionando sobre el último caso en el que forzosamente había trabajo.

Detestaba su trabajo. Realmente lo detestaba. Dudaba que hubiera alguien en el mundo que odiara más su empleo.

Sin embargo sabía que su mente, al ser capaz de funcionar de una manera diferente a la del resto de las personas normales, era útil para resolver crímenes. Y no crímenes leves. Si no verdaderos casos de asesinos en serie.

Supuestamente su cabeza era capaz de trabajar en la misma frecuencia que la del asesino psicópata de turno y le bastaba con ver la escena del crimen para descubrir detalles y rasgos de la personalidad del asesino que hubieran sido imposibles de saber para el F.B.I

Se podía decir que su trabajo salvaba muchas vidas.

No era tan noble como ser bombero o médico, pero aunque la forma fuera un tanto siniestra lo que contaba era el resultado y ese resultado era que podía salvar a otros humanos de muertes espantosas.

Por otro lado aunque no quisiera reconocerlo... Muy en el fondo de su ser... No podía negar que el trabajo a veces era excitante... Siempre era excitante... Ponerse en la piel de un asesino y experimentar esos momentos de tensión y de alborozo enfermo...

"Y es por eso mismo que han acabado asignandote a un psiquiatra. Para saber que tan lejos se te está yendo la olla... Para asegurarse que de tanto interpretar asesinos en serie no acabes convirtiéndote en uno de ellos. Para asegurarse de que no salgas a buscar esas sensaciones por iniciativa propia" se recordó Will con algo de sarcasmo. Pero la sola idea le parecía ridícula. No sólo estaba sacrificando su mente para salvar vidas humanas si no también su vida entera y en serio Jack creía que sería capaz de tirar todo eso por la borda y ponerse a matar como un psicópata? Lo máximo a lo que podía llegar sería a seguir adoptando perros callejeros hasta tener que salirse el a la calle para dejarles la casa a los perros.

-Bienvenido - escuchó que alguien decía cerca suyo.

Will pestañeo un momento y miró a su alrededor. En que momento había llegado a la casa del ? Había estado tan abstraído en su monólogo interno que sus pasos lo habían guiado solos hasta la entrada? Y cuando había tocado el timbre?

-Eh.. Hola - saludó Will un tanto descolocado. Como siguiera perdiéndose en su propia mente de esa manera acabaría pensando que Jack tenía razón en mandarlo con un psiquiatra.

-Adelante por favor- pidió Hannibal con una media sonrisa que como siempre no llegaba a sus ojos fríos...

Esos ojos era lo primero en lo que Will se había fijado al conocerlo. Eran unos ojos desprovistos de expresión, unos ojos que congelaban... Que cautivaban...

Will pasó al interior de la casona del doctor y dio un leve suspiro... Realmente tendría que haber encontrado la manera de escapar de aquel encuentro...

Había algo en la presencia del que lo intimidaba, y no era sólo su altura que debía superar el 1,80 ni tampoco era su mirada lo que le molestaba... Si no que había algo... Algo que no sabía que era.. Una especie de sombra que parecía rondarle siempre que Hannibal estaba cerca suyo. Como si el doctor llevará consigo alguna clase de sombra tenebrosa y que cada vez que se reunían a esa sombra le apeteciera sobrevolar a Will...

El joven Will se sacudió desechando un escalofrío demasiado evidente y siguió a su anfitrión hasta el comedor, donde ya estaba una elegante mesa dispuesta.

La comida aún no estaba servida pero desde la cocina llegaba un aroma delicioso que hizo a Will caer en la cuenta de que se encontraba hambriento.

-Tiene hambre ?- consultó el doctor con una media sonrisa perfilándose en su voz.

-Sólo Will- indicó el detective casi automáticamente.

-Bien Will. Parece que esta noche seremos mas íntimos que sólo doctor y paciente.- otra vez ese tono de voz con un lejano acento extraño, un tono de voz que hizo que Will no pudiera contener el escalofrío que le asaltó esta vez.

-Siéntese por favor- indicó Hannibal justo cuando Will estaba tratando de planear una excusa para marcharse.

Esta vez la voz calmada y sedante de Hannibal actuó sobre el pero no exaltándolo, si no aquietando un poco sus temores...

Will tomó asiento en la cabecera de la mesa como le indicó su anfitrión y aguardó mientras este desaparecía rumbo a la cocina.

Definitivamente el doctor era un hombre muy elegante y aunque discreto no dejaba de llamar la atención. Su cabello lacio peinado con pulcritud era dorado como el oro y su cara aunque un tanto diferente a todas las caras que Will conociera era agradable y masculina.

Todo parecía agradable en el doctor Lecter. Desde su porte de hombre culto y atractivo hasta su absoluto y complejo refinamiento que Will apenas empezaba a descubrir.

Todo en aquel sitio mostraba a las claras la fuerte personalidad de su dueño y su buen gusto. Desde la copas de cristal romano que había empleado para aquella cena hasta el mantel fino de lana japonesa. Will se preguntó como sabía con exactitud que eran esas cosas, pero algo en su interior le decía que el doctor Hannibal aquella noche había vestido su casa de gala.

"Para mi" fue la súbita idea de Will y no supo si sentirse halagado o asustado. O ambas.

En ese momento apareció Hannibal trayendo un carrito con una bandeja de plata encima que colocó al lado de Will.

-Como plato principal para la cena tendremos ternera con setas y bambu, acompañada de papas noissete con salsa de hongos- declaró Hannibal destapando la bandeja de la que salió bastante humo acompañado de un delicioso aroma que llegó hasta Will.

Hannibal enseguida se puso a cortar la carne y soltó uno de sus típicos comentarios graciosos y extraños.

-Era una ternera adolescente... Algo rebelde pero jugosa y deliciosa.-

Will sonrió un poco aunque por algún motivo el comentario lo puso nervioso, Hannibal parecía estar haciendo algún tipo de broma privada.

La sensación de sombra se acrecentó.

Después de servirle el primer plato a Will el doctor en lugar de servirse para él también se sentó en el otro extremo de la mesa y contempló a Will.

-No va a comer Dr. Lecter?- preguntó Will deseando clavando el colmillo a la humeante ternera que había frente a él.

-Llameme Hannibal ya que estamos en confianza- otra vez esa sonrisa entre seductora y peligrosa -Y no podré acompañarlo ya que me encuentro algo indispuesto, pero disfrutaré lo mismo sólo con verlo comer-

Will sintió que esa observación era un poco extraña pero enseguida se interesó más en dar cuenta del plato que tenía delante.

Nunca había comido algo tan bueno.

Ni siquiera se equiparaba a la comida de su madre o su abuela.

La carne de la ternera aunque estaba bien cocida era jugosa y tierna y tenía un sabor especiado y macerado que no había pensado que pudiera tener ninguna carne jamás. El acompañamiento de la carne era sofisticado y exótico pero delicioso y cada bocado parecía producir en Will una sensación nueva...

-Le gusta?- preguntó Hannibal apenas sonriendo.

Will juraría que aquella voz tenía un desusado matiz de sensualidad pero seguramente sólo era imaginación suya.

-Es muy bueno. Es excelente- afirmó Will bebiendo una copa del vino que Hannibal le había servido.

Intentó no pensar en que el hombre del otro lado de la mesa lo miraba con curiosidad y algo extraño al fondo de sus ojos, con la barbilla apoyada en sus manos con descuido. Como un científico que observará a algún animalillo.

Al notar esto Will soltó el tenedor disgustado y miró al doctor.

-Esta cena es alguna clase de examen?- soltó sin rodeos. Hannibal pareció sorprenderse.

-Como?-

-Si esta cena, ya sabe, le dirá algo a usted de mi psique. Le pidió Jack que lo hiciera?-

-Claro que no Will- y Will se estremeció un poco al escuchar ese nombre pronunciado por sus labios -Simplemente me apetecía tener una cena con un.. Conocido que encuentro sumamente interesante. Y que podría llegar a ser mi amigo. Si le estoy observando es por que no puedo comer ni tampoco puedo dejarle solo-

Will asintió, parecía tener sentido.

-Es una lástima que Abigail no pudiera venir- comentó Hannibal y Will se envaró de inmediato.

-Alana cree que es mejor que se quede en ese lugar ... De ayuda- apenas murmuró Will sintiendo que su apetito se iba al cuerno.

-Creo que ambos sabemos que en ningún lugar estaría mejor que aquí. Con nosotros.- y Will se sintió tentado a darle la razón.

Sin embargo había otras cosas que le interesaba preguntarle también.

-Lo que aún no entiendo del todo es por que aprobó usted mi examen psicológico delante de Jack... Cuando le dije lo que sentía...-

Hannibal le sonrió casi irónicamente...

-Yo soy el psiquiatra Will, si yo digo que usted sigue siendo apto para su trabajo es por que sigue siéndolo. Si dijo que usted está loco es por que lo está- era una insinuación clara que decía "Estas en mis manos".

-No le parece enfermo que le dijera que sentí placer cuando mate al padre de Abigail?- soltó Will sin rodeos, el plato de comida abandonado.

-No es malo sentir placer. Ya se lo dije... Lo malo es sentirse culpable por ese placer.-

-Con ese concepto todos saldríamos a matar- murmuró Will.

-No. Porque para eso existe la consciencia humana. Pero si la cosa ya está hecha, sólo queda asumir que nos hizo sentir bien y seguir adelante-

Parecía un consejo práctico pero muy en el fondo Will se preguntó que clase de enfermo podía hablar de esa manera.

-No puedo...- susurró Will... -Me sentí tan absolutamente satisfecho cuando presione el gatillo.. Que no pude hacerlo una sola vez... Tuve que hacerlo diez... Me sentí bien... Me sentí...-

-Poderoso- concluyó Hannibal -Así se siente dios todos los días.-

Will tragó saliva con fuerza y se llevó las manos a la cara en un gesto de desesperación.

Antes de darse cuenta Hannibal ya estaba a su lado.

-Se encuentra bien Will?- preguntó el doctor con un lejano matiz de preocupación en su voz.

-Si... Estoy bien... Lamento no poder quedarme para el postre pero creo que será mejor que me vaya a casa.- murmuró Will con voz torturada.

-Créame que más lo lamento yo- respondió Hannibal apartándose un paso de la silla de su invitado.

Will se despidió con rapidez de su psiquiatra y salió de la casa como si lo persiguiera el demonio mientras Hannibal desde el marco de la puerta lo observaba marcharse y sonreía.

Una vez que Will se marchó, Hannibal se quedó largo rato en la puerta observando la noche.

Se sentía... Curioso por aquel hombre...

En su vida había visto muchas cosas y estado en muchos sitios y países diferentes en diferentes situaciones. Pero era la primera vez que se sentía tan cautivado por una persona...

Will definitivamente era especial...

No sólo por ese "don" que poseía para empatizar con cualquiera en cualquier situación, si no por lo mucho que sufría. Por lo mucho que había luchado para no caer del lado oscuro de la línea.

Sin embargo el precio de no caer era danzar constantemente al filo del peligro. Siempre probando los límites de su cordura, de su mente, de su imaginación...

Y por lo visto Jack sin darse cuenta al pedirle ayuda para resolver todos esos casos de asesinos en serie, lo estaba empujando cada vez más al lado oscuro de la línea...

Había algo en las maneras de Will... En su forma de no mirar jamás a los ojos de las personas, en su evidente rechazo a todo tipo de contacto social que lo estaba fascinando más y más...

También estaba Abigail a quien encontraba sumamente interesante...

Abigail era una jovencita cuyo padre había sido un asesino en serie, este hombre mataba jóvenes de la misma edad que su hija Abigail, mismo peso, misma altura, mismo color de cabello y de ojos.

Will por supuesto no había tardado mucho en darse cuenta de quién era el culpable de esos asesinatos, y él y Hannibal habían decidido ir a la casa del sospechoso.

Hannibal había visto el número de teléfono de aquel hombre y antes de irse lo habia telefoneado y le había dicho algo muy simple: Lo saben.

Quería ayudarle a que por fin matara a su hija la cual era la causa de sus asesinatos?

Quería que Will tuviera que matar a ese hombre?

Un poco de ambas.

Y ambas le habían salido bien.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, el hombre había asesinado a su mujer a la cual arrojó moribunda a los pies de Will.

Will sacó el arma y se metió en la casa.

Hannibal ya imaginaba lo que ocurriría.

Pero sentía curiosidad por ver cómo se desenvolvería Will en la tragedia.

Jalaría del gatillo?

Will lo hizo.

No sólo una bala, si no diez atravesaron al asesino.

La chiquilla aún vivía pero su padre antes de caer abatido por los balazos de Will había llegado a cortarle el cuello. No era una herida muy profunda pero la sangre se escapaba con rapidez. Las manos de Will temblaban, todo el cuerpo de Will temblaba. Trataba de sujetar el cuello de la joven para parar la hemorragia pero temblaba tanto que su mano sólo empeoraba la situación.

Toda la cocina estaba cubierta de sangre, todo parecía verse rojo y entre ellos dos una jovencita perdía rápidamente la vida.

Fue decisión de Hannibal el salvarle la vida.

Después de apartar al tembloroso Will, colocó su mano de pulso firme y sin pestañear contuvo la hemorragia eficazmente.

Abigail se había salvado y tanto Will como el habían quedado poco más que como héroes.

Hannibal le sonrió a las estrellas ante el recuerdo de esas últimas semanas tan agitadas.

Sin embargo eso no había sido todo.

Había descubierto en Abigail un extraño potencial.

Uno que le hacía sentir ganas de encauzarla, de enseñarle...

No hacía mucho, cuando Abigail habia salido del hospital y regresado a su casa, los familiares de las víctimas de su padre le manifestaron su odio y eso sumado a que su amiga había aparecido asesinada con el mismo modus operandi de su padre muerto... Las cosas se habían complicado para la chica.

El F.B.I pensaba que el culpable era un imitador que ya había matado en otra oportunidad. Lo que nadie sabía era que ese "imitador" era el propio Hannibal.

No era que le interesara demasiado la forma de matar del verdadero asesino. Simplemente estaba probando cuanto podía jugar con la mente de Will antes de que esta colapsara.

Pero eso era algo que sólo el sabía.

Un hermano de una de las chicas asesinadas fue culpado de ser el imitador y cuando dicho hermano se presentó en la casa de Abigail para decir que él no había sido y que lo ayudara, Abigail había terminado por abrir en canal al pobre muchacho...

Como hacía con los ciervos cuando su padre la llevaba de cacería...

Para suerte de ella Hannibal había llegado junto con la doctora Alana y antes de que la doctora se diera cuenta de nada Hannibal la durmió de un golpe.

Dentro de la casa estaba Abigail, cubierta de sangre con un enorme cuchillo en la mano y aterrorizada, con un cadáver a sus pies.

Hannibal ya se lo esperaba.

-Fue en defensa propia...- había murmurado Abigail, pero Hannibal sólo sonrió indulgente..

-Puede ser... Pero nadie lo creerá Abigail. Te has ensañado... Lo has destripado... Así que puedes alejar que fue en defensa propia o...-

-O?-

-O escondemos el cuerpo- dijo Hannibal antes de sonreír.

A partir de ahí se había formado entre ellos una especie de hermandad.

Hannibal sabía su secreto y la había ayudado y ella de alguna manera había descubierto que era Hannibal quien había hecho la llamada de aviso a su padre y guardaba silencio.

Hannibal por otro lado estaba seguro de que Will muy en el fondo de su mente, lo sabía.

Por algo era que el destino los había unido a ellos tres...

Y Hannibal era el encargado de ayudarles a descubrirse a si mismos...


	2. Ángeles parte uno

Aquella noche después de la cena con Hannibal, Will se encontró de pie y descalzo en mitad de la carretera, con unos policías apuntándole la cara con una linterna.

Al principio pensó que seguía soñando.

El alce negro y enorme que le tocaba el brazo así lo confirmaba...

Ese alce... Desde que había empezado el caso del padre de Abigail y del imitador que ensartaba jóvenes en cornamentas de alces, últimamente un alce negro y de gran tamaño protagonizaba sus sueños y alucinaciones...

-Se ha perdido señor?- preguntaba el poli que le apuntaba con la linterna y Will no supo que contestarle.

-Donde vive?-

Will dio su dirección. Por lo visto no había llegado muy lejos de casa y el alce en efecto era parte de su sueño, lo único que le tocaba la mano era el hocico húmedo de uno de sus perros que lo había seguido.

Los oficiales aquella noche lo llevaron de vuelta a casa tras preguntarle si había consumido drogas o bebido... O si era sonámbulo...

-Ni siquiera se.. Si estoy despierto...- había sido su respuesta. Y a la mañana siguiente muy a pesar suyo, se encontraba otra vez en la casa de Hannibal.

El doctor no había puesto ningún reparo en abrirle la puerta a pesar de ser madrugada.

Will se sintió incómodo pero extrañamente satisfecho de estar en ese lugar.

-No debe preocuparse Will. El horario de oficina es para pacientes, los amigos tienen libre acceso a este lugar- comentó el doctor mientras preparaba café.

-Cree que soy sonámbulo doctor Lecter?- murmuró Will con esa voz nerviosa e intensa que lo caracterizaba.

-Creo que un episodio de sonambulismo en la edad adulta es mucho más raro que en los niños. Y que puede deberse posiblemente al estrés post-traumatico. Jack no deja de ponerlo en peligro Will-

El comentario hiriente no pasó desapercibido para Will pero decidió ignorarlo...

-Usted cree.. Que aún no logró superar lo que paso con el padre de Abigail...- susurró Will y no era una pregunta.

-No sólo lo creo, estoy seguro. Pero para eso estoy yo, para ayudarlo a superar lo que sea.-

Will no supo si debía darle las gracias o no...

Hannibal le ofreció una taza de café, rozando sus dedos suavemente con los suyos y clavando sus ojos en Will de una manera poco más que intimidante...

Will, que usualmente no hacía contacto visual con nadie, se sintió atrapado por esos ojos... Parecían poder ver hasta el fondo de su alma atormentada...

Había transmisión de pensamientos e información en esa mirada, pero Will no podía o no quería captarla...

No pudieron estar mucho tiempo más juntos conversando porque enseguida Jack llamó a Will. Un nuevo caso había aparecido.

-En donde tienes la cabeza?- escuchó que le preguntaba Jack...

"En Hannibal" estuvo tentado de responder Will.

-En la almohada, no he dormido casi nada- dijo en cambio.

-Pues con esto que verás ahora te despejarás te lo aseguro- afirmó Jack.

Will entró con precaución al cuarto de hotel donde todo el F.B.I llevaba un rato rondando como moscas y lo primero que apareció ante sus ojos fueron dos cuerpos…

Alguien les había arrancado la piel de las espaldas y les había extraído los pulmones, los cuales colgaban por encima de los hombros de las víctimas como un par de alas macabras.

Estaban desnudos y colocados cuidadosamente de rodillas, con las manos unidas en una especie de plegaria. Will se dio cuenta enseguida de lo que eran: Angeles.

-Tenias razón, acabo de despertarme- murmuró Will.

Otra vez tener que lidiar con ese "don" … Otra vez sintiendo y aun peor comprendiendo las razones del asesino para cometer aquella atrocidad… Podía comprenderlo, podía entender sus motivos… Will pidió un plástico y se tendió en la cama donde el asesino había dormido después de crear sus dos macabros ángeles… Pero al contrario de lo que esperaba esta vez no sucedió una reconstrucción casi exacta de los hechos en su cabeza, ni pudo ser capaz de ver hacia atrás en el tiempo como en los últimos casos en los que había trabajado.

Estaba tendido en una cama, con Jack Crawfford observándolo desde la puerta y dos personas muertas con los pulmones formando alas en su espalda.

Y aun así lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que necesitaba ver a Hannibal…

Will se levantó enseguida de la cama.

-Está convirtiendo en angeles a las personas pecadoras.-

-Entonces que tipo de psicópata es? Tiene complejo divino?- presionó Jack enseguida.

-No… no es exactamente eso…- murmuró Will.

-Entonces que es?-

-No lo se!- estalló Will levantando el tono de voz tanto que Jack lo miró sorprendido.

-Creo que esto está yendo demasiado lejos Jack, las cosas no están funcionando como deberían… No se si pueda seguir siéndote útil- prosiguió Will esta vez más calmado, sin embargo su cabello oscuro y algo ondulado estaba pegado en sus sienes, sudaba a pesar del frio que hacia.

-Que sucede Will? Acaso quieres retirarte?- preguntó Jack con una voz que hacía adivinar que algo se cocía debajo de su semblante siempre imperturbable.

-Siento… siento que…- pero no pudo seguir porque en ese momento unos agentes llamaron a Jack y Will se quedó solo con los dos macabros angeles…

Definitivamente aunque no quisiera tenía que ir a ver a Hannibal, contarle que algo andaba mal aun sin saber que era...

-Entonces…. Convierte personas en "ángeles"?- preguntó Hannibal, imperturbable como siempre.

-Si… pero no comprendo del todo porque lo hace… Esos angeles.. sin duda rezaban por él… No es un complejo de superioridad lo que tiene ni tampoco es porque se crea Dios…-

-Oh! es un psicópata algo complejo…-

-Todos lo son- replicó Will.

-Solo que no para ti-

Will guardó silencio aunque en realidad tenía ganas de empezar a gritar…

-Si algo he aprendido es que este tipo de personas que parecen estar peleados con el creador y al mismo tiempo buscando ayuda en sus creaciones para sentirse más cercanos a Dios, es porque le temen a la muerte-

Esas palabras de Hannibal parecieron prender una lamparita en la mente de Will…

-Y si es un enfermo terminal? Tendría sentido. Tiene miedo de morir y por eso está creando ángeles que recen por el…-

Hannibal esbozó una pequeña sonrisita de aprobación, Will era muy inteligente…

Sin embargo Will no estaba del todo seguro sobre su propia conclusión, aunque sentía que era la idea adecuada últimamente su mente no hacía más que jugarle malas pasadas.

-Ayer vi a Abigail- comentó Hannibal como si nada, y Will se alteró aún más.

-Si? Y habló de mi?-

-Siempre habla de ti... Después de todo ... No somos sus padres?- la insinuación de Hannibal sonó burlona.

-... Sólo porque yo... Sólo porque la hayamos salvado...- intentó decir Will.

-Sigues sintiéndote responsable... No somos una clase de familia después de todo?-

-Eso.. Eso no está bien... Ella no esta bien.. Yo no estoy bien...-

-Pero yo si... y cuidaré de ambos- sonrió Hannibal...

-Seguro que estás bien?- inquirió Will mirando de pronto al doctor con una mirada que logró incomodarlo como pocas veces había sucedido en su vida...

Y si Will en realidad lo sabía? Sería posible que no abriera la boca aún con la certeza de que el era el "imitador" del padre de Abigail?

Ambos hombres se mantuvieron la mirada fijamente por un momento que parecieron horas hasta que por fin Will la bajó se sentía mareado y curiosamente avergonzado.. La mirada de Hannibal era tan profunda e insondable... Y al mismo tiempo lo hacía sentirse tan raro... Mal pero al mismo tiempo increíblemente bien..

Después de apartar sus ojos de Hannibal, Will se llevó las manos a la cara en gesto de desesperación.

-Realmente esto es peor de lo que pensaba...- susurró y su voz relataba con exactitud todo el horror interno que venía sintiendo...

Siguiendo un desacostumbrado impulso Hannibal fue a su lado y le puso una mano en el hombro.

Estaba sorprendido de si mismo, ni siquiera había calculado esa acción.

Usualmente pensaba que media cada paso que daba con Will para ver si podía llevarlo al sitio que quería llevarlo, pero no había planeado esto...

Estaba por retirar la mano cuando Will puso la suya propia sobre la de él y alzó los ojos, que brillaban aunque no aún no derramaban sus lágrimas, hacia el...

-Se que cuando nos conocimos dije que no te encontraba tan interesante como para ser tu amigo, pero la verdad es que creo que eres un gran apoyo en estos momentos.. Sobre todo después de lo que pasó con Abigail...-

Hannibal trató de sonreír pero estaba tenso.. Más tenso que si tuviera a la policía detrás suyo... Esa mano de Will sobre la suya.. Por que le inquietaba y le molestaba tanto?

No podía precisarlo...

Will bajó la mirada de nuevo al no obtener respuesta, poniendo esa expresión entre dura y vulnerable que lo hacía verse adorable y Hannibal siguiendo otro impulso tomó entre sus dedos la barbilla de un sorprendido Will...

-No me gusta ver esa mirada en tus ojos Will... Si no te gusta lo que Jack está haciendo contigo, que a mi parecer es una barbarie, tal vez deberías alejarte de él y de todo eso-

Era un consejo salido desde el fondo de su alma pero los ojos de Will relampaguearon...

-Eso es algo que no me gusta nada.. Acaso tratas de ponerme en contra de Jack? Por eso es lo que parece desde que nos conocemos-

Hannibal soltó su barbilla.

-En realidad poco me interesa lo que Jack decida hacer con usted, eso mi querido Will pesara en la conciencia de él y en la suya- el tono de voz de Hannibal volvía a ser frío y formal y había dejado de tutearlo.

A Will por un momento le había parecido tan cercano que se sintió mal al escuchar otra vez esa frialdad entre sarcástica y especulativa...

-Pues bien! Cambiando de tema.. Cómo pasará estas navidades Doctor Lecter?- soltó Will sin pensárselo y por lo visto a Hannibal también le sorprendió la pregunta ya que habían pasado de hablar de un enfermo terminal que creaba ángeles con los cadáveres de sus víctimas, a la inestabilidad mental de Will y la manera en que Jack lo manipulaba, pasando por la "hija" de ambos, hasta llegar a hablar de la navidad. Sin embargo Hannibal intuyó enseguida por donde venía el asunto.

-Las pasaré sólo como siempre. A menos que se me presente un plan mejor.-

-Que le parece si cenamos los tres juntos? Usted, Abigail y yo?- era una idea que llevaba dándole vueltas en la cabeza a Will hacía un tiempo y ya puestos a que su cordura estaba por irse al diablo bien podía hacerlo bien.

-Me parece bien. Una cena familiar- sonrió Hannibal dándole un extraño énfasis a la palabra "cena".

-Si, será magnífico-

Notas finales:

Este capítulo y el próximo (posiblemente los dos próximos) tratarán sobre el asesino que creaba los ángeles (de la primera temporada) y en la relación. de Abigail con sus "dos padres" además de que avanzara la relación de Will y Hannibal surgirán más cosas y claro la historia se desenvolverá de manera diferente a la serie pero con varias cosas en común con ella. Esperó que les guste y ya saben un comentario siempre inspira a escribir. Besos!

ANTERIOR


End file.
